The One And Only
by Anatra Fiore
Summary: *chp.1 revised* What if Ren and Kishan weren't the only ones cursed by the evil Lokesh? Ren, Kishan, and Kelsey finds themselves in a journey with a new member in their group to help find Durga's gifts to break the tiger's curse. — AU, Tiger's Destiny never happened! Light Novel format :)
1. Chapter I

_Disclaimer: What I own regarding the Tiger Saga is only the books, which I bought. Much much much love to Colleen Houck for making this amazing series!_

_A/N: I haven't read Tiger's Destiny so all I have is just my imagination and I hope I wouldn't find any spoilers before I get to buy it :P So this starts of with Ren and Kishan's rescue mission for Kelsey. Please bear with me about the facts details cause my memory of Tiger Saga isn't as fresh as it used to be._

**_Chapter I_**

* * *

"Hurry Ren! We've got to go!" yelled Kishan as they approached the back exit.

The building was on the verge of falling down on them and Lokesh's men were on their heels. Maybe bombing the place wasn't a very good idea but it was the only way to make sure they could leave with a headstart. They weren't ready when Lokesh hijacked their ship, but they were certainly ready this time to break in Lokesh's hideout and rescue Kelsey. The plan was to sneak in disguised using the magic scarf and bust Kelsey out without having to confront Lokesh—yet—for their main concern is the safety of Kelsey. And if they were to attack Lokesh, it might put them all in danger of being captured.

Ren hesitated and gave Kishan a sharp look. "I think I heard something."

Kishan was really getting impatient with him. If only Ren had stuck to the plan they could've left there undetected. But no. He just had to look for Lokesh which not what they had planned. In some way Kishan understood why Ren did what he did, but it was so unlike Ren to not think rationally. Ren was supposed to be the one who commands their operation, the one who gives out well thought orders, the one who makes rational decisions, while Kishan's the one who gives in to his rage and bloodthirst for Lokesh. Not the other way around.

The moment they saw Kelsey, their blood boiled with rage and the desire for revenge. She was hurt from head to toe, drenched in blood and sweat, and none of then could ever forgive Lokesh for doing that to the woman they love. But there's a time and a place for everything, which Kishan finally understood that made him withdraw his anger and just focus on getting them all out of there as safely as possible. The same did not happen to Ren though. He immediately went after Lokesh and blew their cover that led to this chase.

"We've got no time Ren! Come on or he'll catch us!" pleaded Kishan as the building shook and its ceiling collapsed.

"Just—" there was something inside Ren that told him he couldn't just ignore the sound that was calling to him. He stared at Kelsey, unconscious and wrapped around in Kishan's muscular arms then reluctantly ran back. "Get her out of here and I'll catch up!"

"Ren!" shouted Kishan, but he was too late. His brother had already disappeared within the dust and ruins of the building.


	2. Chapter II

_Disclaimer: What I own regarding the Tiger Saga is only the books, which I bought. Much much much love to Colleen Houck for making this amazing series!_

_****__Chapter II_

* * *

Kishan ran downhill where Mr. Kadam was waiting for them on a speed boat.

"Where's Ren?" asked Mr. Kadam as he helped Kishan board Kelsey on the boat carefully.

"He went back, that stupid prick. We've already gotten Kelsey! What else is he looking for?!"

Gently pouring alcohol to Kishan's wounded shoulder Mr. Kadam responded in an effort to calm Kishan, "Ren is not one to ignore plans. He must have planned his return to the mansion after getting you and Miss Kelsey out of it."

Kishan stared at Kelsey who's still unconscious with concern in his eyes. He sighed as he shook his head and turned to look at Mr. Kadam. "If in fifteen minutes he's not back," he said. "leave with Kelsey and I'll go after him."

Mr. Kadam gave him a smile and a pat on his shoulder as he has finished bandaging it. "You wont need fifteen minutes." he said cheerfully and glared at Ren who was approaching them. "I better get the engine running."

Kishan turned facing the bank to see Ren as his jaw dropped. "Who, is she?!"

* * *

_A/N: so sorry for late updates :| I can't be around the computer that often~ and kudos for __**Firefly264**__ for reviewing my first chapter! xD_


	3. Chapter III

_Disclaimer: What I own regarding the Tiger Saga is only the books, which I bought. Much much much love to Colleen Houck for making this amazing series!_

_A/N: thanks to meXkishan and a wonderful guest who took the time to review this story :D_

_**Chapter III**_

* * *

Ren gently placed the lady on the bed inside their boat beside Kelsey. Looking at them side by side wasn't a pleasant sight. Both of them looked terrible. They had scars and bruises everywhere—not to mention a few swollen areas here and there. It pained him to see Kelsey hurt especially by Lokesh. How he would have given up himself all over again just to save her from the horrible torture she had received.

As Ren sat beside Kelsey and stroke her cheek with his hand and grazed his thumb along the dark wells of her eyes, he couldn't help but gaze at the woman laying beside Kelsey. Her body twitched and she curled up bringing her knees to her chest. He wondered how she ended up in Lokesh's dungeon. Just as he was about to reach over and stroke her, Kishan entered.

"How are they?" he said as he made his was inside the cabin and took a seat across the bed.

Ren sighed and shook his head. "Thank God still stuff we can handle. I can't even imagine how the people would react if we were to bring them to the hospital."

"That bastard must pay for what he did!" roared Kishan hitting the armrest.

Ever since Kelsey got captured he wouldn't stop blaming himself for it. He kept thinking that he should've immediately ran after the ones that got her. But what was he to do? Nilma was being attacked and he was the only one near enough to help her. After that he kept having nightmares about how close he was to saving her but the dreams faded when he woke up to a living nightmare where Kelsey was still captured and God knows what Lokesh was doing to her. But finally she's here. Safe within their protection. And this other girl who—

"Hey Ren." called Kishan

"Yeah?" responded Ren as he was looking at the scars on the lady, kneeling by the bed.

"Who's the girl?"

Ren stared at the woman laying in front of him, brushing her hair back with his middle finger. "I'm not sure honestly. But—" he gazed at her angelic unconscious face and brought his lips to a smile "I know her."

* * *

_A/N: so? so? whatcha think? xDD_


	4. Chapter IV

_Disclaimer: What I own regarding the Tiger Saga is only the books, which I bought. Much much much love to Colleen Houck for making this amazing series!_

_A/N: thankyou to caseydubs for following xD _

_**Chapter IV**  
_

* * *

_"Hello?" said a soft voice._

_Ren shook his head. _That voice can be real_ was his thought. He's been trapped there for more than what seemed like four months which,__—within his calculations__—_would have been able to mess with his mind enough to cause hallucinations such as a woman's voice calling out to him from the dark. What woman would even call out to him anyway? After 300 years of being cursed as a tiger, he has never met any other woman that he could interact with. The only woman he knew was Nilma and that_ was definitely not Nilma's voice he heard._

___The dungeon was not very well ventilated, no light except from the little rectangular window on the door could enter__—and that wasn't even sunlight__—which made it hard to _distinguish whether it was night or day. The only way of counting days was if he has maxed out his human hours and gained them again_______—not that he needed to be human._

_Footsteps __echoed throughout the dungeon, but he never heard the iron doors open. Lokesh must have used magic to get in just as what lazy people do when they realised that they had powers and that they never had to lift a finger ever again in their lives. Every now and then, Lokesh would pay him a visit and torture him for information that he wasn't even aware about. Like who was this "Kelsey" girl Lokesh kept on talking about? He had no knowledge about the woman in question whatsoever and yet, he was tortured for it._

_"Is anybody there?" said the voice again. It sounded scared._

_Was this really happening or has he lost his mind? How could someone else be in the dungeon with him that he didn't know of? Was it Lokesh playing a trick using the amulet to change into a girl just to mess with him? He couldn't make up his mind and he grew even more frustrated as the footsteps drew near. Slowly and gently, the echoes filled the room getting closer and closer and closer. Ren closed his eyes in hopes that the hallucinations would go away 'til finally it stopped. Relieved that everything was back to normal, Ren slowly opened his eyes and saw a woman standing in front of him._

_Her stare froze him in place as he stared back the woman that was looking at him with________—what he assumed was________—_the look of pity. Who was this woman and how did she enter the dungeon was beyond him. But somehow he didn't feel threatened by her presence which calmed him a bit. When their eyes finally met, her lips curled into a smile and to his surprise, his lips did to.

_"Hi."_

* * *

_A/N: as you may have noticed, this chapter is written in italic. it's an indication that this is either a vision, dream, or in this case, a flashback :D hope you like it! Please tell me what you think :3 Review ;P________  
_


End file.
